Two out of Three
by Mysticlee333
Summary: Kageyama was always cold, grumpy obsessed with volleyball. Since when was Kageyama the smartest kid in class, the happiest and most cheerful out of the bunch? When did Kageyama forget how to set...? Oh wait, it was just Umi.


There's one thing that gets to any sibling. It just happened that these two loved to push those buttons only they could. It was almost like they enjoyed getting on each other's nerves and upsetting one another.

"Kageyama! Come here!" The dark haired teen looked over at the volleyball captain with wide eyes. Might as well see how this would go. With that in mind, they walked right over, still in the school uniform. "You're late Kageyama. Go get changed then get on the court," Daichi ordered of the younger of the two.

The other only bowed and walked out respectfully following the orders of a senpei. The kid silently did as told, changing into gym clothes considered comfortable enough for the task at hand.

When back in the gym, this confused child was thrown a volleyball and dragged into the court by a small read head. It seemed that no one even questioned the obvious fact that right now, Kageyama was wearing a bow in his short dark hair. It was dark blue and seemed to blend in with the dark haired, but it was still very obvious.

Once at the net, Hinata began jumping up and down yelling the word 'Toss!' over and over. Kageyama could only watch completely confused and slightly scared. It took a moment for Hinata to notice, then register how Kageyama's face actually showed fear.

"What? The King scared of a mandarin?" Tsukishima snickered not too far away. Kageyama turned and looked up at the boy slightly. "Oh, and nice hair accessory. You a girl now?" The blond quickly added. Daichi was ready to step in and prevent an argument when instead of Kageyama glaring and yelling at the other, he simply held out the ball for Tsukishima to take.

The blond looked from the ball to the one holding it and was shocked to see a genuine, toothy smile from the other. Yamaguchi, knowing the one it was offered to wouldn't take it. That was a mistake as the kind smile turned into a face of evil. Not the normal evil they normally saw from Kageyama, this one was somehow MORE terrifying.

"So Tobio is this 'King' and you can't even grab a ball? You need your loyal subject to grab it for you to make sure it's safe? Does he taste test your food too to make sure no one poisons your food?" There were a few snickers from around the room as people seemed to attempt to prevent themselves from laughing. Tsukishima was about to make a comment, but Kageyama held up one of the hands previously holding the volleyball. "Okay, listen hear. Lamp posts are to be seen, not heard. You just stand there and loom over everyone else as if you're better them them, even tho we all know you aren't. You just do that and everything will be fine. Make fun of Tobio again, and this lamp post will never light the night path again. Got it?"

"Was that a threat your majesty?" Tsukishima questioned, almost laughing at the very thought. It was then Kageyama grabbed onto the front of his shirt.

"You have no idea who you're talking to. I'd suggest looking behind you in class from now on, because you never know who is sitting there until you look," Kageyama whispered menacingly only making Tsukishima laugh.

At that point Daichi grabbed onto Kageyama's arm, forcing him to let go of the other. There was a small threat of getting kicked out of the gym that only made Kageyama rool those deep blue eyes and scoff.

"As if I care. My first time here anyway," that statement caused everyone to pause. "Look, Tsukishima, right?" The blond nodded slightly taken a back by the question. "I know my brother can be a complete pain and acts like he owns the place. I get it all the time at home. It sucks, but it's also not his fault. He was raised thinking he was superior to others because of his talent and skills. He gets spoiled when he does well in a game and ignored otherwise. If he doesn't achieve, our parents don't even acknowledge him. I thank you for not blowing his head up with compliments, but please tone it down. I hate how he treats me when he gets home in a bad mood," she muttered the last bit, making sure it was inaudible before giving off a kind smile. "Oh and about my hair, yes I am a girl. Always was, just everyone seems to mistaken me for my twin brother," she giggled as if it was a fun game, but it really hurt a bit knowing that was how people always saw her now. "Anyway, see you in class," she waved walking away. Just as she reached the gym doors, she turned around. "Oh yeah, Tobio wanted you to know he was being forced to do something for mother, so he won't make it to morning practice."

Then she was gone. The girl that looked almost exactly identical to their king setter, was gone. As if she'd never existed, and to most, she didn't until a moment ago.

It really was a strange start to the day. It was barely even a day before it only got stranger.

Hinata was going to find Kageyama for lunch, when he bumped into a tall dark haired Kageyama. His eyes began to sparkle as he grabbed the others arm announcing they should eat together. Kageyama only smiled said "wrong Kageyama," and pulled away from the small boy, leaving him there. Silent.

At first, Hinata felt embarrassed by his mistake, then he was alarmed thinking it most likely wasn't the first time he'd done this. He might have gotten the 'wrong Kageyama' before. He possibly already had lunch with both of them by now!

It wasn't much longer after that when the second years Tanaka and Nishinoya jogged up to the roof, ready to eat their lunch. They were both happy, but paused seeing a familiar dark haired king, sitting by himself, eating a homemade Bento Box. That last bit confused them both. Kageyama always had milk for lunch, but there was none with him. It was then Tanaka thought of something.

The bald teen etched closer to the figure, eyeing off every detail. Kageyama quickly glanced up, but payed Tanaka no mind as the food was more important. Finally Tanaka stood in front of the other.

"Pronouns?" He asked, almost worried about the answer he'd get. Kageyama's head snapped up at the question, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, was that offensive?" He panicked now knowing that this, definitely wasn't their setter.

Kageyama swallowed the food with a harsh gulp. "No, it's just no one's asked before. They always assume," she stated with a sigh. "She her pronouns," she answered smiling up at the other. Tanaka smiled back with a slight nod.

Noya chose that point to pop up right inbetween the two. "I'm Nishinoya, but just call me Noya," he introduced holding out a hand. Kageyama gladly took it giving it a slight shake.

"Kageyama, but call me Umi. It'll be easier since you know my brother as Kageyama," the two let go of each other's hands, but this did not stop the small boy at all.

"Why do you wear the boys uniform?" He questioned only for Tanaka out of all people to pull him up on it.

"That could be personal Noya!" He whisper shouted causing Umi to laugh lightly at their behaviour.

"It's fine, really, it doesn't bother me," was the short dismissal used to prevent arguments from starting. "I wear it so Tobio doesn't get bullied for wearing a skirt like in middle school," she started simply. The two boys stared at this girl as she ate her lunch casually.

"You're a really nice sister," Tanaka pointed out as he took a seat next to her. She only shrugged not think too much about the statement. She didn't believe so. In fact she probably would never believe a complement any of them say. They were her brothers friends, not hers.

"So how's the team going?" That one question Umi asked opened up a full conversation. Noya and Tanaka would loudly announce their recent events in practice. The two suddenly felt very comfortable with Umi, even though this was the first real conversation they've had with her.

Soon before the end of lunch, the two were walking Umi to her next class. Noya was bouncing around, talking about anything and everything while Tanaka was right next to her, arms looped together, leading her through the halls. It seemed, almost natural as she smiled back and laughed along. It was nice.

Days seemed to continue like this for Umi. She was bumping into the boys from the volleyball team more often and was usually found with the second years at lunches. Then tests were coming up.

"Sorry Umi. We need to study all of lunch," Noya groaned with text books all through his hands. Umi tilted her head slightly reading the title of one book in particular.

"You're learning about algebra, Linear and Non-Linear equations in maths or did you grab the wrong book?" She asked pointing to the exact book. Noya looked at it with curiousity, not at all knowing what she was talking about. Chikara let out an irritated sigh as he joined the conversation.

"That's what we're currently covering in maths, yes," he sounded completely done with this already, but he knew he hadn't even began yet. He still had to be the adult and keep the other four in line.

Umi grinned, she couldn't help it. She straightened her posture, took a deep breath and began. "A Linear Function makes a straight line when graphed on a number plane. The linear function Y=3X-2 has two variables. Y and X. When a number is substitude for a variable, such as X=2 then this variable is called the independent variable. That is, when X=2 then Y=3x2-2," she spoke as if reciting it from memory. They all froze seeing her face of achievement.

"Do you even know what you just said?" Tanaka asked completely shocked.

"Yes. I started learning first year highschool materials early last year and I'm currently going through the second years materials now. I've most likely learnt everything you'll be studying, but please go right a head and have fun. I'll be on the roof," she announced skipping in that exact direction. The five stood there for a moment, frozen before they all came to the same conclusion.

"She got all the brains while Kageyama got the sporting talent!"

After that, she went to their lunch time study sessions and was able to help out more than they ever thought possible. If they had a question, she had the answer. Even Chikara was thankful for her coming along. She could explain it so that it made sense to each of them, and no one was worried about irritating her because of all the questions. She was more then happy to help and it showed.

"Hey, Umi?" Narita asked nervously one day while studying. She hummed in response putting her book about World War Two down to look at him. "May I ask, why haven't you moved to the second year classes if you're so far ahead of your year group? It seems like a waist," he scratched the back of his neck, refusing to look up to see her face. This question made everyone else pause as they all looked at Umi, also wondering the same thing.

"I'm in college prep classes. I wasn't doing any of the work for that class last year since I didn't think I'd take it, but I decided to even though I don't plan to go to college. I guess I thought of it as a challenge. But I'm not moving up classes until I get through that work first, so might as well wait until I'm up to third year work and just skip the second year," she explained with a shrug. There was a moment of silence as they each thought her plan through. It seemed reasonable.

"Does that mean you plan on graduating this year?" Hisashi asked trying to work it out in his head. Umi laughed at that.

"There is no way I'll get three years of school work done in a year. I'll leave next year," she stated as if it were common knowledge. Then there was the other thought.

"You don't plan to go to college?" Chikara asked almost disappointed in this turn of events. She was extremely intelligent in many ways. There was no reason she shouldn't go. Well, that's the way they all saw it.

"Can't afford it. I don't have any source of income and my parents won't pay for it," she explained going back to her text book. She looked and spoke as if she didn't care, but those with her knew better. She was hoping for college. That would be the only reason she'd take college prep and hold herself back like that. If only there was a way.

By the end of lunch, there was even more questions then before. It seemed Umi didn't have the best home life. It actually made the five boys worry. Even when Umi continued to smile and skip down the halls. Did she force that smile? They'd never noticed.

Later that week, the volleyball team was leaving school a bit later than normal. They were all laughing and joking until they got to the gate. Instantly, all the second years brightened up looking down at the one sitting in the gutter. Hinata and Yamaguchi both looked away, uncomfortable while Tsukishima and Kageyama glared. The third years, they were neutral. They didn't know her very well and there for had no judgement for the situation.

Tanaka was getting ready to jump over to Umi, yelling to try and scare her, when a car horn sounded. They all paused and looked up to the road, looking for the car. It was old and beaten up, but that didn't stop whoever was at the wheel from speeding up and parking near Umi.

The girl lit up as she grabbed her things and ran to the drivers window. "GET OUT OF THE CAR MAKKI! YOU ARENT ALLOWED TO DRIVE!" she yelled hitting the glass lightly. Almost right after finishing those words, she was walking to the back of the car. "POP THE BOOT ALREADY!" without another second waisted, the boot opened and Makki stumbled out of the driver's seat with a pair of pink sunglasses over his eyes and a pair of Pikachu sunglasses on his head.

It took everyone a moment to take in those details of the the third year. Umi placed her bag and books in the back of the car and closed it harshly. Then she looked at Makki with a disappointed face. Makki only stood there, quietly. Umi walked over to the car seat behind the driver and hit the roof of the car.

"YOU DRIVE!" it wasn't a statement. It was an order, and one that was easily followed. Almost immediately, Iwaizumi opened the car door, thanking Umi for the decision. "I feel safer when you drive, that's it," she mumbled walking around the car. "MUTTSUN! THAT'S MY SEAT!" The shout wasn't unnoticed as Muttsun jumped out of the front seat and ran over to Makki, pulling him into the back of the car.

Umi jumped into the front seat and then the car was off, carefully moving down the road. The volleyball team all stood, staring at where the car once was. Slowly, Noya turned to glare at Kageyama.

"Why did you let her go to the dark side?"

That night, Umi didn't get home. It was the first time Kageyama had actually cared enough to check. He even called her. No answer. He never usually took notice of her though while at home, or really anywhere. Now he had no parents home, and now no sister.

Kageyama hadn't needed to worry though, since Umi was staying over at Oikawa's house with Makki, Muttsun, Iwaizumi and obviously, Oikawa with her. After driving around, singing to whatever was on the radio, they stopped at the drive through to get snacks before going to Makki's house, then Muttsun's, Iwaizumi's and finally Oikawa's for dinner.

She stayed the night with the four third year as normal for a Friday night, but her brother hadn't known that. Instead he had panicked going into chats and calls with his teammates. None of them really knew what to do about it. Kageyama knew that Umi and Oikawa were friends, but he never took notice of just how close they were.

When morning came, Kageyama waited at home. He didn't go to weekend practice. He was too worried. Since when had he even care about his sister? He didn't know, but she had to be okay.

When Iwaizumi finally dropped her off at home, it was already two in the afternoon. Kageyama had stressed and worried, and when he heard the front door open the close, he was running to the door faster then he ever had before.

"Umi! What happened? Where have you been?" He asked then actually looked at her. She was in a lovely flowing dress, and her chest seemed bigger to him. Her hair was done with hair pins and a bit of purple hair chalk.

"Tobio? Why aren't you at practice?" She asked tilting her head slightly. For a moment longer, Kageyama was frozen on the spot. He'd never seen her look so girly before. Finally, he processed the question.

"I was worried since you weren't home last night. I stayed home just in case you would come back," he explained getting to the point. Umi stood there, eyes wide and staring at her brother. This was the first time he'd talked to her like that. Calm and Collected.

"I was at Oikawa's for the night with the other guys. I would've been home sooner, but they wanted to give me a makeover," she explained before walking past Kageyama to go to her room. Kageyama followed her, obviously still questioning everything. "Four gay guys with a Tom boy didn't end well," she chuckled to herself. That made Kageyama pause.

"Gay?" He questioned not able to Believe what she'd just said. He shook it off knowing there was more important things to worry about. "You should have told me, did mum and dad know?" Umi began laughing as she turned to her brother. He took that as a no. "So what? You disappear, go to a boys house to stay the night, don't tell anyone and don't expect me to worry?" He asked starting to raise his voice.

"I do it every Friday afternoon Tobio. You just never cared enough to notice," she shrugged turning back to her room and walking in. She wasn't willing to go throught this right now. Not in a dress at least. Kageyama growled at her actions, walking in after her.

"So it takes four 'gay guys' to get you to stop pretending to be me for even a second?" He asked letting his anger control him. Umi paused in her steps hearing that. "You cut your hair the exact same way I do. You wear the boys uniform and mainly boys clothes. Also, it seems that you find a way to hide your chest! What the hell Umi?! Is your life really that unbearable that you have to try to take mine?!"

"Yes it is!" She suddenly yelled back turning to face her brother. Kageyama was frozen on the spot. In all these years, Umi had never yelled at Kageyama for any reason. "I make myself look like you so our mother and father might accidentally think I'm you and complement me for once! I go through all this to hear something nice from my own parents Tobio! Even after everything they put me through! Everything you've put me through! I still put in the extra effort! Did you know I can't join the basketball team? The girls all thought I was you, but then the boys knew better! I have nothing to do, but study and my only friends that want me for more than my brain are in another school! Sorry for trying to get my parents to love me! Sorry destroying my school life! Sorry for having only four real friends!" She stormed out of the room when she finished, going to take a shower and get changed out of that dress as soon as she could.

Kageyama looked to the floor. Everything she'd said made complete sense, but he didn't want it too. He didn't want to think his sister had spent all these years trying to become him just because of his parents. He didn't want to believe it.

Over the next few days, Kageyama refused to talk to Umi, he barely even looked at her anymore. On Monday, Umi acted like life was the same as always. She spent lunch with the second years and helped them study for their test and studied all day. No one even realised that her eyes were just that little bit duller.

It was Thursday when the boys didn't need to study. Their test was the day before, and they all felt really confident about it. Thanks to Umi, they understood most of what was in the test and had to thank her in some way.

They decided to sit under a large tree for lunch today. It was far away from classes and they'd need to walk past a lot of people, but they didn't mind. It was the best seat in the school, other than the roof that is.

The group of six shoved off to where they hoped to sit, all happy smiling faces. They were just passing the outside basketball court when Nishinoya stumbled over. There was a rawr of laughter from a group of boys. Umi looked at them with a glare. She saw what had happened, they tripped Noya over just to laugh at them.

Noya stood back up, announcing he was okay and was ready to continue along, but Umi held her hand up. The five boys stopped and watched as Umi began to walk over to the basketball boys, smile completely gone.

"That wasn't very nice you know?" She leaned more to stating it, but when she saw the one that tripped Noya begin to speak, she rolled her eyes. "I suggest you apologise for tripping my friend over at once," she gestured to Noya slightly with one hand, the other holding onto some school books. The boy laughed at her suggestion. The five boys that were watching all became nervous. Umi was telling off a third year that had once beat Tanaka senseless. She had guts, and they were scared for her.

Umi watched as the basketball boys became amused at her word. She knew they thought nothing of her and her words were only amusement, but she had her own amusement for them.

"How about a game of basketball then. One on One, two out of three. I win, you apologise and leave these boys alone for as long as I wish," she suggested, once again gesturing to the boy's. All their faces dropped at her sudden idea. She was an intellectual, not a sports and physical exercise girl.

"If I win?" The guy asked with a smug look on his face. Umi shrugged showing that she wasn't to worried or just didn't care. Either way it enraged the guy. "If I win you will be my personal slave until I graduate!" He announced. Umi looked out into the distance as if thinking. After a moment she turned around to face the boys she was defending. The third year took that as her giving up and began laughing. Then he saw her hand her books to Noya, then her bag to Tanaka and take off her blazer and pass it to Narita.

"Game on!" She announced walking over to centre court. The guy took a moment to register what was actually happening before he too was in the middle of the court, now holding a basket ball.

Umi looked at him dribble the ball as if it were a street match. She watched him bounce the ball left to right before attempting to get past her. He managed, but by the time he was at the quarter line, he noticed he'd lost something. He turned around to face Umi as she held up the ball, bored expression on her face.

With the slight flick of her wrist, the ball went up and arched perfectly. Finally, the ball went through the hoop behind her. A point for her. One to none.

The third year stared at her in shock. Not only did she make a backwards shot, but she did it from the mid way line. That should be impossible.

The two stood at the middle line again, this time the third year was letting Umi have the ball. Without hesitation, she threw it to her hoop. He ran after it getting ready to block, but she was just that little bit faster. She jumped up, grabbed the ball mid air and slammed it into the hoop.

Two out of three.

She got down and turned to face the third year. He was in a complete daze. He didn't know what to think about this. He hadn't even scored a point. He looked at her, shaking slightly.

"In middle school, they called me 'The Queen of Control'. They said it looked like I had some magic control over the ball, as if it were a magnate attracted to my hands. Don't beat yourself up over your loss. You were doomed the second you got on the court," she spoke in a mono tone voice before walking back over to the boy's she had defended. "You better keep up your end of the deal!"

She quickly grabbed her things back and walked over to the tree, people all over the place watching her as she went. No one was willing to interact with her after that. They either saw her as the moody volleyball player or the quiet nerd. They never thought she could play.

That afternoon, while everyone was getting changed for practice, Noya poked Kageyama on the shoulder. "Since when was Umi so good at playing basketball?" He asked and the room instantly went silent.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukishima questioned not understanding the thought at all. Umi playing basketball? It was a silly thought. He looked down at the small Libero with a slight glare.

"She challenged the captain of the boys basket ball team. She beat him in a one on one match in just five minutes," he explained confidently. Kageyama turned to face Noya now. He knew Umi was on the basketball team for most of middle school, but he never thought she was any good. "He didn't even get a point in against her. And she got the ball through the hoop, BACKWARDS! THE GUY EVEN APOLOGIESED FOR TRIPPING ME OVER!" Noya was overly exited as he yelled and explained what he saw just a few hours ago.

Now that the third years heard that, they did remember it getting mentioned in class. It was a shock that a first year beat him so easily, and a girl as well. One that didn't even make the girls team. It was the talk of the school right now.

Noya looked over at Kageyama with a bright smile, but Kageyama only stared off into the distance. It was then it all made sense. They really didn't have a good relationship. Something was definitely wrong there.

That night, Kageyama struggled to sleep. He couldn't help but think about what had happened today. An hour after he got home, a video was sent to his phone. It was going all over school. Turns out, someone wanted to video this girl get beaten, but got something else. Kageyama had watched the video over and over again. Each time, Umi only seemed to get more amazing.

When 6am hit, Kageyama came to the conclusion, and he decided to do something that might just get Umi a better life. Taking a deep breath, he sent the video.

'That was the captain of our basketball team. Umi is the amazing one. Not me. She can pass her tests. Stop ignoring the fact that she can do anything she puts her mind to. All but get your acceptance.'

Once again. He pressed send, he knew his mother wouldn't see it for at least another hour due to driving, but she'd see it. That's all that mattered. Maybe now his mother would realise she is so much more than the other twin? Maybe Umi could be happy?


End file.
